30 frases ArnoldHelga
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Ella no estaba obsesionada por Arnold, que le hubiera hecho un altar en su cuarto con goma de mascar, era simplemente una muestra de su enorme amor por el cabeza de balón, no era ningún signo de obsesión.


**30 frases – Arnold/Helga**

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío x)

**Notas: **

Creo que me quedaron las frases demasiado largas pero al menos lo intenté xp _si no cumple con las normas del reto, no me molesta que no me lo tomen como válido :S_

Es parte de la tabla frases de fandominsano

Intenté ponerlas más o menos en orden, aunque no tienen demasiado en común.

**1.- Medias **(50 palabras)

Aun sabiendo que para Arnold, Helga no significaba nada, para ella, él lo era todo, así que le hubiera gustado que al menos, que para él significara al menos la mitad de lo que ella lo consideraba, aun sabiendo que esto era imposible, porque sólo Laila significa todo para Arnold.

**2.- Tintero **(60 palabras)

En cuanto se enteró de que Laila había sucumbido a los encantos de su amado Arnold, supo por fin que ya nunca podría conquistarlo, que en el tintero quedarían todos sus sueños con él, que jamás serían pasados al papel de sus vidas y eso era tan claro y tan real como la pareja besándose a pocos metros de ella.

**3.- Sepia** (71 palabras)

A Helga siempre le pareció que Arnold estaba trazado en leves trazos en color sepia, aun siendo tranquilo y bueno, tenía sentimientos fuertes y era apasionado por la gente que quería. Pero el color sepia cambiaba a rojo sangre cuando en el marco entraba la perfecta Laila para arruinarlo todo, rojo de la sangre que le gustaría muchas veces esparcir por todo el colegio y gritar que Arnold era de ella.

**4.- Estropicio **(69 palabras)

Arnoldo, cabeza de balón, siempre tan correcto, tan bueno, tan caballeroso, dan arcadas tan sólo verlo (con Laila), ningún hombre tendría tanta delicadeza con una mujer, ninguno sería tan pegajoso y acaramelado. Siempre saliendo de la regla para hacer las cosas bien, pero nunca saltarlas por Helga y eso le hervía la sangre, aunque no pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, porque Arnold no era suyo y nunca lo sería.

**5.- Nostalgia **(87 palabras)

Durante un tiempo prefirió mentirse y que aquel sentimiento que tenía en el pecho frente a probablemente no volver a ver a Helga fuera nostalgia. Porque él no podría extrañar a una chica tan ruda y fea que sólo lo quería ver para golpearlo e insultarlo. No quería creerlo. Pero cuando se enteró de que iban a ir a la misma secundaria, tuvo que admitir que probablemente sí le hubiera extrañado, pero sólo por costumbre de ser algo constante en su vida, que extrañaría a cualquier otro.

**6.- Obsesión **(68 palabras)

Ella no estaba obsesionada por Arnold, que le hubiera hecho un altar en su cuarto con goma de mascar, escrito tres millones de poemas acerca de su cabello o de sus dientes, adorado cualquier cosa que se le hubiese caído por accidente, haber hecho miles de rituales para honrarlo era simplemente una muestra de su enorme amor por el cabeza de balón, no era ningún signo de obsesión.

**7.- Olvido **(65 palabras)

Helga muchas veces quisiera olvidarse que alguna vez conoció a Arnold. Que le ha mirado durante horas, que le ha hecho un altar en su armario, que le llegó tan hondo en su corazón como sabe que ninguno va a llegar nunca. Pero sabe que por más que lo intente sus esfuerzos son en vano porque sigue buscándolo con la mirada todos los días. Siempre.

**8.- Anillo **(68 palabras)

El rumor se escucha por toda la escuela y Helga sentía hervir su sangre cada vez que oía a alguien comentarlo. Arnold le regaló un anillo a Laila. Esa palabras conseguían que la ira subiera por todo su cuerpo y tuviera ganas de golpear al que tuviera en frente, porque era consiente de que Arnold jamás le regalaría a ella un anillo, porque no era la perfecta Laila.

**9.- Espejo **(62 palabras)

Helga cada vez que mira su reflejo le gustaría parecerse más a Laila, tener la cara con pecas y redondeada, con el cabello marrón claro, con expresión un poco menos dura. Querría tener aquel acento sureño al menos un día de su vida para que Arnold quisiera ver lo que había debajo de la máscara que se había creado con tantos años.

**10.- Secreto **(53 palabras)

Sus sentimientos por esa chiflada eran y siempre deberían ser un secreto. Lo tomaba más como una enfermedad que como un sentimiento, era imposible que a Arnold le gustase Helga Pataki. De modo que era mejor que hasta que se curase nadie se enterase. Igual era algo pasajero, así que no debía preocuparse.

**11.- Hambre **(57 palabras)

Sentía un hambre de un tipo que nunca había sentido, un hambre voraz que parecía arrasar con todo a su paso, hambre de sus labios, hambre de acariciar su pelo, levantarle la falda y acariciar sus muslos. Por favor, que alguien le aclararse por qué estaba pensando en llevarse a Helga Pataki a los lavabos para manosearla.

**12.- Pies **(60 palabras)

Era difícil contener el impulso de tocarle durante las clases para demostrarle a Laila que Arnold ya no era de ella, pero podía contenerse, aunque eso no quería decir que durante las clases, cuando él se sentaba en el banco delante suyo, adelantase las piernas para que se rozaran sus pies y demostrarse a sí misma que Arnold era suyo.

**13.- Sangre **(60 palabras)

Quiso creer que le saldría sangre cuando dejara a Laila, que sería el fin de su mundo y que se sentiría tan mal que se daría cuenta que quería más a ella que a Helga. Pero nada de eso pasó, fue más fácil de lo que pensó. ¿Cuándo comenzó a enamorarse tanto de la odiosa chica para opacar a Laila?

**14.- Poema **(57 palabras)

Helga ha escrito infinidad de poemas a Arnold desde que lo conoce. Acerca de todo de él. Desde de cómo lo ama con locura hasta de cómo le dan ganas de ahorcarlo cuando se comporta como un jodido santo. Le ha escrito tantos poemas que podría empapelar su casa con todos los papeles donde los ha escrito.

**15.- Subterráneo **(65 palabras)

Su primer beso con Helga se sintió caer de un quinto piso (en el buen sentido, si es que lo había), sintió tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas como nunca le había pasado con Laila, porque besar a Helga era algo completamente diferente, era exigente y te hacía mover todas tripas hasta sentirte tan mareado que tenías que parar unos segundos a recordar dónde estabas.

**16.- Travesura **(58 palabras)

Desde que salían, Arnold prefería llamar a eso como una "travesura", algo que sabes que está mal, pero no puedes resistirte a hacer. Porque él no podía estarse viendo a escondidas en los lavabos del colegio para meterse la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta con Helga Pataki. Debía ser que estaba encaprichado, no había otra respuesta.

**17.- Hielo **(86 palabras)

Cada una de las miradas que Laila le dirigía desde que habían roto, le hacían helar el alma, nunca había percibido en sus ojos tanta frustración, dolor y probablemente ira contenida. Porque Laila sabe qué hacen cuando piden permiso para ir al baño casi al mismo tiempo, sabe que se encuentran a escondidas prácticamente a diario a salvo de las de miradas ajenas que juzgan. Excepto la de ella. Y para ella era tan evidente que no podía creer que nadie todavía se hubiera dado cuenta.

**18.- Sábanas **(50 palabras)

Podría quedarse toda la vida entre las sábanas, no le importaría quedarse abrazada a Arnold mientras juega con el cabello que desde su infancia deseó tocar. Tendría que quedarse allí toda la vida para poder asimilar que su primera vez había sido con Arnold, entre las sábanas de su cuarto, tirada a un rincón cuando ya no era necesitada. Sentía una oleada de ira incontenible a punto de saltarle al siguiente despistado que pasara por enfrente suyo. Es que todavía no podía creer con lo buena persona que era Arnold que le hubiese engañado de esa manera y ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle fácilmente.

**20.- Perdón **(50 palabras)

Si su yo de hace 10 años lo viera en estos momentos probablemente le gritaría que estaba loco. Él pidiéndole perdón a Helga Pataki por haberse equivocado, por irse con Laila al no poder comprender sus sentimientos por ella. Porque todavía quería creer que Helga no significaba nada para él.

**21.- Caballo **(74 palabras)

Desde que lo conocía a Arnold siempre le había visto como su caballero azul de brillante armadura, perfecto por donde quieras verlo, siempre correcto y haciendo lo mejor para los demás. Pero era una visión demasiado infantil que se había idealizado a los 5 años y recién a los 15 se daba cuenta de que no estaba bien, porque Arnold también cometía errores, como engañarla con Laila cuando le había dicho que habían terminado.

**22.- Lirios **(67 palabras)

Ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Se había dicho antes de pagarle a la señora que atendía en la florería al comprarle los lirios para Helga. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso ante la perspectiva de tener que pedirle perdón a alguien. Así que pudo soltar un gran suspiro cuando ella lo volvió a aceptar. Que alguien le matara porque se sentía el idiota más afortunado del mundo.

**23.- Lujuria **(57 palabras)

Desde que habían empezado a tener sexo, Arnold y Helga lo hacían siempre que podían, donde y cuando fuera, porque no podían soportar el impulso de juntar sus pieles hasta sentir que estas se fusionaban, enredar sus piernas hasta no reconocer cuál es de quién y hasta sentir estallar el fuego que les quemaba desde el interior.

**24.- Mordida **(54 palabras)

— ¡Au! No tan fuerte— le susurró al oído para que nadie los oyera, pero si Helga le seguía mordiendo el cuello de aquella manera tan apasionada, no podría reprimir los gemidos y los descubrirían haciéndolo en armario de limpieza. Ella no le prestó atención y tampoco es como si a él le importara demasiado.

**25.- Carne **(55 palabras)

La primera vez que Arnold le hizo de cocinar, definitivamente no va a poder olvidarla, porque entendió dos cosas: Que Arnold no sabía cocinar un pedazo de carne sin quemarlo y que ella significaba lo suficiente para él como para hacer una actividad larga, aburrida y que le iba a salir mal sólo por ella.

**26.- Bufanda **(41 palabras)

Le miras tiritar de frío por el viento cortante que azota a la ciudad ese invierno, así que, con toda seguridad de que se iba a enfermar, le cedió a Helga su bufanda azul, quien le sonrió tan cálidamente que pudo olvidar la poca temperatura.

**27.- Gotera **(34 palabras)

Nunca creyó que estaría tan colgado por una chica que no fuera Laila como para aceptar ir a reparar una gotera a las tres de la mañana sólo para que Helga pudiese dormir tranquila.

**28.- Monstruo **(70 palabras)

Monstruo o bruja era lo que debían de haberla llamado cuando les habían dicho Arnold y ella a sus amigos que salían. No podían creerlo (ni siquiera ella podía terminar de creérselo) y seguramente pensaban que había puesto a su amigo bajo un hechizo viejo de magia negra para que estuviese con ella. Por Helga que se fuera a la mierda. Lo bueno es que con el tiempo supieron aceptarlo.

**29.- Atardecer **(87 palabras)

Fue durante un atardecer luego de salir del trabajo, él la fue a buscar a la puerta con un nerviosismo difícilmente adivinable en él. Y llegando a casa hizo la mentada pregunta, esa pregunta que hacía 15 años hubiera respondido con enormes frases difícilmente elaboradas y con vocabulario avanzado, pero estando en la instancia en que Arnold en verdad le estaba pidiendo casamiento, todas esas frases parecían estúpidas y sacadas de novelas rosa (que ella fingía no ver), y no pudo decirle otra cosa más que sí.

**30.- Corset **(30 palabras)

Helga sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz de sus rubios cabellos cuando abrió el regalo de Ronda por el anuncio de su boda. No podía haberle comprado un _corset,_ perra desgraciada.

**Suma de palabras: 1765.**


End file.
